Game Modes Rankings/FastCube
This is a page of game mode rankings by FastCube and yes it is until the latest update since the last game mode created yet by D&D Dream. Also remember that these are just my opinions, so please don't judge me for my liking or disliking in my life, because it is just what I think if it's good or bad. Here are my rankings for the games modes: 8. Multiplayer I think a lot people will agree with this, because i really takes lots of time to find a player and it just lags too much and I really just don't play it. I played it with my family like about months ago. That's all I have to say for Multiplayer. 7. Fight Mode I put Fight Mode as seventh because I'm not really much of Fight Mode. It's just useless for me to just hurt your opponent. A goal does -20 damage, but it's just mostly about just fighting your opponent and not really playing an actual game. Fight Mode is just not my thing. The bonus games are good, but the matches are just the worst thing to play for me. 6. Survival Now in sixth for Survival. I kind of like it a little bit, but not very much. Now I'm not really as good in Survival and when I get to the rank match, I keep having the same costumes and it's really annoying and the opponents get harder and I get really frustrated. I don't like when I make mistakes or when something is frustrating. And even the characters unlock requirements for Survival are hard just like Hong Kong when it's just very impossible. '''Hong Kongs Unlock Requirements: '''Win the SS Rank without jumping, kicking or using a power shot. 5. Death Mode Death Mode is alright but it's just too long but probably too easy unless you have France unlocked, because all the time when you use your power shot as France in the middle of the field, it goes under the objects and you score. Now half of the objects just block your shot and the others don't so this mode something to think about. But one more thing same that I really hate the ending. They say "HELP" and when you save them they are just punching you and they said to help all the time and the ending. They will keep you until you press Back. 4. League League is alright game mode, but mostly I use it just to unlock the characters for League. The League does take a little too long and I want to unlock a character while in progress really quickly because I always feel really great when unlocking a character, but it's pretty fine because I like League a little bit and it's fine but I also do like challenging myself in things. 3. Tournament Tournament is one of the good ones for me, because the unlock requirements for it are really easy and there are only 3 matches and it's pretty quick. The new ending from Update 6.0 is good as well. You get to choose 3 options (left, middle or right). You can gets points, costumes, and also one of the characters and that is Japan. 2. Head Cup Head Cup is a really great game mode because I like the idea and how you keep going after the first 3 matches and it's really fun to play and I even like the stadium and the cheerleaders too. And I have played and won loads of them with different characters. It's a great game mode from D&D Dream. 1. Arcade And finally as #1 it is Arcade. Usually I play Head Soccer too have some fun and you can choose what you want do you to play the game. I always want to unlock the characters probably if I like them or if I want to play as them. And you also have achievements and goals to even try to unlock characters in the Arcade. It's pretty hard and challenging. But I as I said I like to challenge myself in things. It's my favourite game mode to play and I play it many times. Category:Rankings Category:Game Modes Rankings Category:FastCube